During large audience conference calls among co-workers in a business context, there is often an agenda and several topics being discussed. It may be beneficial for the host of the conference call, and also the members of the conference call, to know the expertise of the other people on the conference call. This can allow any questions that arise during the conference call to be directed to the appropriate person. Knowing the expertise of the people on the conference call also makes it clear to the call participants, who the experts are for a given topic.